Drawers used with units such as cabinets, chests, and various appliances often utilize telescoping slides to guide the drawer in extending or retracting directions, for example, to access the contents of the drawer and then return the drawer to a stored position within the unit. A slide may reduce resistance in moving the drawer, for example, through the use of rollers or ball bearings received in aligned tracks assembled with the drawer and unit. This type of drawer slide arrangement relies on rolling of the ball bearings or rollers to reduce friction forces experienced by the sliding drawer. However, to provide sufficient support and reduced friction between the aligned tracks, a linear arrangement of many ball bearings or rollers may be required. To facilitate rolling of the ball bearings, lubrication may be required, which may add cost and time to the assembly process and may contaminate or degrade other portions of the cabinet during assembly and use. Further, to reduce wear of the ball bearings, for example, from metal to metal contact, these ball bearings may need to be hardened or otherwise treated to eliminate worn or flat spots on the balls that affect their ability to roll, and in turn, reduce friction. The resulting quantity of components and types of manufacturing operations required may result in added cost to the drawer slide.